For a given type of golf club, the golfing consumer has a wide variety of variations to choose from. Variations available for a given wood-type golf club, for example, can include left or right handedness, variations in loft angle, and variations in shaft length and shaft flexibility.
Having such a large number of variations available for a single golf club, golfing consumers can purchase clubs with club property combinations that suit their needs. However, shafts and club heads are generally manufactured separately, and once a shaft is attached to a club head, usually by an adhesive, replacing either the club head or shaft is not easily done by the consumer. Typically, these modifications must be made by a technician at a pro shop. The attendant cost and time spent without clubs may dissuade golfers from modifying their clubs as often as they would like, resulting in a less-than-optimal golfing experience. Further, the loft angle of a club often cannot be changed after manufacturing. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide golf clubs that can be readily adjusted by the consumer.